


Nighttime Troubles

by iloveyou3247



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Accidents, Adoption, Bed-Wetting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyou3247/pseuds/iloveyou3247
Summary: Orphan Peter Parker has been adopted by Tony Stark. But the stress of losing his parental figures so early on in life has left Peter with a problem – he struggles to stay dry at night. His bed-wetting problems only fuel his insecurities and lack of self-worth; good thing Tony is there to help him through it.AU with no superheroes
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Nighttime Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains wetting and a teenager in pull-ups – please do not read if it’s a topic you’re not comfortable with!

Looking at the clock, Tony realises that Pepper and Morgan will be coming home soon to have dinner together as a family. Knowing that Peter would need a while to properly wake up and adjust to being around people again, Tony heads down the corridor to the boy’s room, before quietly knocking and entering. 

Peter is lying twisted up under the covers, frowning as he anxiously mutters pleas and grasps the air around him. Tony frowns. The kid can’t catch a break - even his naps are plagued with nightmares. No wonder the kid hates going to bed. The older man sits quietly at the edge of the kid’s bed, just in time to hear Peter murmur desperately, “Dad... Tony... I want Dad. Not you, I want Tony. Tony’s my Dad.” 

Tony’s heart fills with warmth at the idea that this kid he adopted, one he had come to see as his own, wants him and sees him as a dad, craving his protection even in a nightmare. 

He places a gentle hand on Peter’s back, whispering, “Pete, wake up for me buddy...” 

Peter stirs and tosses anxiously, repeating, “Want Dad. Want Tony.” He reaches his arms up, groping aimlessly in the air. 

Tony uses his other hand to clasp Peter’s outstretched hand, before rubbing the boy’s back as he murmurs, “Shh kiddie it’s fine. Dad’s right here, Petey.” 

Peter slowly opens his eyes and reaches for Tony, who’s quick to help him sit up. Peter rests his head against the older man’s chest as Tony wraps and arm around him, pulling him close. The two sit in silence for a while, Tony rubbing Peter’s back comfortingly as the younger boy takes his time to wake up. 

“Are you wet, buddy?” Tony asks as casually as possible, his thumb tracing circles on the kid’s back. He knows this is an embarrassing problem, and he doesn’t want the poor kid to feel any worse about it than he already does. 

Peter stiffens, his face heating up. He hastily hides his face in his mentor’s chest as he rushes to say, “N-no. I-I’m not.” 

Peter knows he’s wet. But he doesn’t want to admit that he’s had an accident, doesn’t want Tony to know that he couldn’t even control himself during a short two-hour nap. Yet he knows that Tony will probably find out anyway, and he knows that all the previous times, Tony has been nothing but nice - comforting him and hugging him and helping him clean up after his accidents. But he’s afraid. Afraid that it’s too much, that he’s crossed the line, that it’s one time too many for his mentor. 

The kid is a terrible liar – the stuttering and his obvious embarrassment are dead giveaways. Tony’s arm moves from the kid’s back to his shoulders, wrapping around his small frame, holding him close. 

“You sure, buddy? It’s okay if you are, you don’t have to hide it from me, kiddo.” 

Peter feels the shame creeping up on him. He knows Tony is going to find out, regardless of whether he wants him to or not. He’s eleven, he’s not supposed to be wetting his bed, not supposed to need pull-ups. And he’s embarrassed that he needs Tony to hold him and comfort him after he’s had an accident while being asleep for barely two hours. 

Peter just whines and buries his face further in Tony’s chest, which confirms the man’s suspicions. He pats the kid reassuringly on the pack, before gently pulling back the waistband of Peter’s joggers to check his pull-up. The poor kid is soaked. 

Knowing that his father has discovered his accident, Peter whines again, squirming uncomfortably. He knows Tony has never been mad at him when he wets the bed, but that doesn’t stop the worry from seeping in. This is different, this is a nap. He should have been able to hold it for two hours! He hopes Tony doesn’t see him as a toddler who can’t control his bladder, even though that’s essentially what he is. But more than that, he hopes Tony doesn’t see him as a burden, doesn’t regret taking him in. He knows he’s more trouble than he’s worth. 

He gazes sadly at the floor, embarrassed tears prickling at his eyelids. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles shamefully. 

Tony returns his hands to the kid’s shoulder, and wraps his arms around the embarrassed young boy. “Shh kiddie, it’s fine. That's what the pull-up is for. You know I’m not mad. Not a big deal.” 

Peter goes back to hiding his flaming face in his dad’s chest, mumbling, "'m too old to need pull-ups just for short naps."

Tony comforts, “You’re not too old at all. You’re just going through a rough time, buddy, it’s perfectly fine to have a little trouble with staying dry. And besides, plenty of other eleven-year-olds wet the bed and wear protection. You’re fine, okay, kiddo?” 

Peter just shrugs, his hands playing with the loose thread at the bottom of his dad’s shirt. Tony knows the kid is embarrassed and ashamed. He gently lifts the boy into his lap, ignoring the warmth of the kid’s accident in his pull-ups. Peter leans into his dad’s touch, enjoying the comfort that comes as Tony rocks him reassuringly. He sniffles a little, and Tony hugs him tighter, murmuring comfortingly, “There now, kiddie, you’re fine. It was just a little accident, nothing to worry about.” 

Peter nods shamefully. He wants to tell Tony that he’s sorry for giving the man so much extra work, that he’s afraid the man will get tired of taking care of him. But he can’t find the words, and is afraid to know the answer. 

A few minutes pass before Tony leans down and whispers in Peter’s ear, “C’mon buddy, let’s get you changed.” Peter nods shamefully, blushing as he hides his face. Tony rubs the kid’s back, as he scoops the kid into his arms and lifts him onto his hip. 

Peter clings to Tony as he wraps his legs around the man’s torso, trying to ignore the wet, squishy, warmth of his soaked pull-up resting against Tony’s arm. He hopes his mentor isn’t disgusted by him. But Tony doesn’t seem to be bothered as he hums, gently rocking Peter in his arms. 

Peter knows Tony is taking him to his bedroom. He knows Tony has noticed that he prefers the man’s room to his own - being surrounded by everything Tony has brought a strong sense of comfort and security. Tony’s nothing if not observant – he’s sure Tony knows, but thankfully the man never commented. If anything, Tony quietly makes it a point to carry the boy to the man’s own room for diaper changes, knowing it calms the boy down more and helps him feel better. 

He guesses he should be embarrassed that Tony changes his diapers and pull-ups. He knows how to change himself, heck, he’s been doing it for years before Tony came into the picture. But it’s different when Tony does it. He makes the kid feel safe and cared for in a way he never felt before, and Peter craves that comfort and protection. He likes it when Tony takes care of him.

When Peter first started using protection, he used to ask the kid if he wanted to clean himself up, or if he wanted help. Tony would much prefer to be allowed to help his kid out, but he understood that with everything Peter had gone through, that night make him uncomfortable. But every single time, Peter had hesitated and stuttered, but embarrassedly mumbled that he’d like Tony’s help, and the man was happy to oblige. And to his surprise, when asked, Peter had always elected to get changed lying down, and not standing up or seated on the bathroom counter. He suspected that the kid secretly enjoyed being taken care of and feeling protected, something he had gone without for too many years. 

Right now, Tony carries Peter into the man’s own bedroom, sitting down onto the king-sized bed, gently adjusting the younger boy now in his lap and wrapping an arm around him. “Do you want my help in getting changed?” Tony always asks, never wanting Peter to feel pressured into anything. The boy squirms nervously, then nods shyly, hiding his face in his mentor’s neck. 

“Okay, buddy. Since it’s movie night after dinner, I’m gonna go ahead and get you ready for the night, so that you can go straight to bed after the movie, alright?” Tony runs his hand through the boy’s hair. 

Peter nods again, blushing. He doesn’t like the idea of spending the whole evening in pull-ups, but he knows it makes sense. He knows Tony is just trying to save him the embarrassment of the last time. He doesn’t want Morgan to see her big brother wetting his pants again, an unfortunately true incident that occurred the first time he hadn’t been put into a pull-up for movie night. 

———

That night, he’d been on the couch, leaning against Tony’s side during the movie as his mentor put an arm around him. He loved the feeling of Tony’s arm around him, and how safe he’d felt in His mentor’s one-armed hold. But he craved affection, and he’d always longed to sit on Tony’s lap, the way he’d seen Morgan do. But he wasn’t five like her, he was eleven, and eleven-year-olds were too old to want to climb onto their parent’s laps. Especially if they're not their parents' real kids. 

Tony has been on one end of the couch, Peter pressed tightly to his side, with Pepper at the other end. Morgan had been jumping around, alternating between the couch and the floor before Morgan had turned to Pepper and asked, “Mommy, can I sit on your lap?” “Of course, sweetie, hop up here.” Morgan had happily climbed into Pepper’s lap, snuggling down against her mum and sighing happily.

But Peter couldn’t help but gaze longingly at Morgan on Pepper’s lap, wishing he was brave and little enough to ask to sit in Tony’s lap. He never felt safer than with Tony, never felt happier than when Tony was holding him in a hug. He tried to focus on the movie, but his eyes kept shifting to watch Morgan happily cuddled up on Pepper’s lap. He squashed down the wistfulness he felt. 

Unbeknownst to him, Tony had been keeping an eye on the younger boy. He knew Peter was a shy kid, overly terrified of voicing his needs and afraid to ask for anything. So he had always kept a close eye on the kid, trying to pick up on his needs and wants without needing the boy to say anything. 

He noticed the boy had been chancing longing glances at Morgan the moment she climbed into Pepper’s lap, and he wondered if Peter had wanted to sit on his. He knew Peter loved physical affection, and it wasn’t a stretch to assume that he wanted the same, but didn’t dare to ask. 

“Hey Petey,” Tony stroked Peter’s hair and got his attention. “Do you wanna sit on my lap?” Tony asked quietly. 

Peter’s face blushed crimson as he looked nervously at his father-figure. He must have been too obvious with his staring. “You don’t have to...” he mumbled, squirming as he tried to squash down the childish hope in his heart. 

“It’s fine, buddy, I don’t mind at all,” Tony smiled as he saw the boy’s face light up. His heart filled with warmth at the excitement and hope in the young boy’s eyes.

Peter nodded bashfully, unable to keep the smile from his lips. With that, Tony gently placed his hands under the boy’s armpits, and lifted Peter gently onto his own lap, before adjusting him to make sure he was comfortable. Then he wrapped his arms back around the boy and pulled the kid’s head closer, allowing Peter to snuggle against his father-figure’s chest if he wanted to. 

Peter’s heart sang as he nervously cuddled up to Tony, careful not to make any mistakes, lest the guy decide that he didn’t want him in his lap after all. He blushed, knowing how childish he must look. 

“I’m sorry, am I too heavy?” He asked Tony nervously. “I’m too old to want to sit on your lap,” he mumbled. 

Tony hugged Peter tightly, shushing him, “Shh buddy, you’re not heavy at all. And you can sit on my lap anytime, you’ll never be too old for it.” Peter blushed and smiled, feeling the safest he has ever felt, cuddled up in his father-figure’s arms. 

Halfway through the second movie, Peter fell asleep, head on Tony’s shoulder, the man’s arms still holding him close. Tony smiled at the exhausted boy, and stroked his hair gently as he dozed. 

But after an hour, as Tony himself was dozing off, he felt a warm wetness seeping into his thighs. He jerked up just in time to watch Peter squirm in his lap as he wet himself in his sleep. Peter didn’t stir, unaware of his little accident. 

Tony froze; he had no idea what to do. Peter woke up wet almost every single morning, but it had never occurred to the man that letting his kid fall asleep without his protective underwear during a movie night would lead to an accident. He felt rotten for not having thought of that sooner. Now Peter was going to feel even worse about his nighttime problems. Waking Peter up would mean a distraught, embarrassed boy on his hands. The kid was shy enough, and embarrassed enough about his nighttime problems. The idea of having peed all over Tony would surely upset the boy greatly. 

Peter was still peeing, the faint hissing noise audible, followed by the dripping of liquid on the ground as the urine dripped off the couch and onto the floor. Morgan heard the dripping and turned her head, her jaw dropping to see a rapidly spreading wet patch on Peter’s light grey joggers as she witnessed her adopted elder brother having an accident in her father’s lap. She gasped, attracting the attention of Pepper, who stared in shock as Peter emptied his bladder. 

In her shock, Morgan was unable to help herself as she cried out, “Mommy, Petey is going pee pee in his pants! I’m going to grab a towel! We need to help him!” She ran off. 

Pepper frowned, her heart breaking for her adopted son. She wanted to get Morgan out of the way before Peter woke up and realised what was happening, to minimise his embarrassment. 

But it was too late. The commotion had woken Peter, who sat up groggily, murmuring, “Whats going on?” 

Suddenly, his eyes flew open, and his hands flew to grab at his crotch as he realised what was happening. By then, he had mostly finished peeing, the last streams trickling down his leg. The kid was soaked, both his pants legs saturated, with pee travelling all the way up his back. He looked down in horror, covering his face as he was met with the sinking realisation that he had once again wet the bed. 

But then, his bed moved! Becoming more awake, his memories flooded back and to his utmost horror, he remembered that he had fallen asleep on Tony’s lap. Which meant that he had wet himself all over his father-figure’s lap! At that realisation, Peter couldn’t help it, he burst into tears. 

By then, Tony had recovered from his shock, and rushed to calm his adoptive son down. “Shh, buddy, it’s okay, you’re okay, kiddo, it’s fine...” Tony whispered over and over again, holding Peter close, paying no attention to the puddle on his lap. He traced circles on the small of the boy’s back, holding his hand and squeezing reassuringly. 

Peter squirmed and tried to get off Tony’s lap, crying hysterically as he choked out, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I swear I didn’t mean to!” 

Tony held him tighter, his heart breaking for the distraught kid. “Shh Petey, I know you didn’t mean to, it’s okay, it’s just a little accident. No one’s mad at all, it’s okay, I promise.” Tony pulled the kid’s head down onto his shoulder, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing circles on his back, hoping to calm him down some. 

Just then, Morgan came racing back into the room, clutching a pink princess towel, screeching, “Mommy! I brought a towel, now we can clean up Petey’s pee pee!” Pepper cringed as she watched Peter stiffen in Tony’s arms, before beginning to cry harder than before. The poor boy must be dreadfully embarrassed. 

Pepper crouched down and quietly began talking to the girl, thanking her for their help and reassuring her that Peter was fine and that she would clean up the floor. “C’mon Morgan, lets get ready for bed. I think Peter and Daddy need some space, alright?” Morgan nodded solemnly, quietly following Pepper from the room. 

Peter was still crying in Tony’s arms, mumbling apologies over and over again. He was humiliated beyond belief. Wetting the bed was bad enough, but this? Peeing all over the superhero? He had gotten the man all soaked. He desperately hoped that this wouldn’t make Tony hate him, or change his mind about the adoption. And he could forget about ever being allowed in the man’s lap again. He cried harder, guilt and shame engulfing him as he trembled in Tony’s arms. 

“Pete, buddy, I swear it’s okay,” Tony said softly as patiently continued to rub the kid’s back. “Accidents happen, kiddo, this isn’t your fault at all, alright? I’m not mad at all, and neither is Pepper.” Tony began running his fingers through the boy’s hair, reassuring him, “It’s not a big deal, we’ll just get you cleaned up, and everything will be fine. I’m gonna make everything okay for you, alright, buddy?” 

Peter was beginning to calm down at the comforting sound of his father-figure’s voice. Tony noticed this and continued stroking the boy’s back lightly, saying quietly, “Calm down buddy, that’s right, you’re doing so good. Nothing to worry about at all.” 

Tony just held the boy in his arms, soothing and comforting him. After a while, Peter had quietened down, his loud sobs turning into soft crying. His face was bright red with shame as he sniffled, burying his head into Tony’s neck. Tony continued to rub his back, whispering nonsense words of comfort into the distraught boy’s ears. 

"I peed my pants," Peter choked out miserably. "I know, kiddo, I know. It's okay I promise," Tony soothed. 

“I’m so sorry,” Peter repeated, clutching desperately at Tony. “I got you all wet,” he mumbled shamefully. 

“Shh buddy, it’s fine. Everything can be washed, nothing that can’t be fixed,” Tony soothed. 

“I’m sorry for ruining the night,” Peter apologised, hanging his head. “And your clothes. And the carpet and couch.” His face flamed as he gazed at the huge wet patch on the fabric couch and at the large yellow puddle against the white carpet. 

“Oh kiddie. You didn’t ruin anything at all. It was just a little accident, not you fault at all.” Tony reassured, rubbing his hands up and down the boy’s arm as he held the crying kid close. 

Peter buried his head further into Tony’s chest, whimpering, “I’m really sorry. Please don’t send me away.” 

Tony shot up at that, shocked. “Oh, Petey..,” he sighed. He gently guided Peter’s body to face him and coaxed, “Cmon buddy, look at me?” Peter squirmed and shook his head as tried to hide his face more. 

“Kiddo please? Look at me,” Tony pleaded. He finally managed to pry Peter’s head away from his chest. The older man placed a gentle finger under the embarrassed boy’s chin, tilting Peter’s tear-streaked face upwards to meet his own. 

Careful to keep his expression kind and gentle, Tony used a calloused palm to cup the young boy’s face and said softly, “Buddy, how could you ever think I’d send you away? I love you so much, kiddo, and nothing you do will ever change that, alright? We might fight, we might get upset, but we’ll always make up, alright? And you’re here as long as you want to be, I’ll never give you up, Buddy. I’m gonna take care of you forever.” 

Fresh tears spurted in Peter’s eyes. His lip began to tremble as he choked out, “Really?” 

“Really really,” Tony promised, using his thumb to gently wipe the new tears from Peter’s eyes. 

“You still love me, even after I peed my pants tonight?” Peter mumbled, desperately needing the reassurance. 

“Oh buddy. You could wet your pants multiple times every single day of your life, but I would never stop loving you,” Tony promised, pulling Peter back into a tight hug. 

Peter smiled for the first time since his accident, leaning into the man’s touch. But the sticky feeling caught up with him as he squirmed, wanting to get out of his soaked attire. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Buddy.” Tony said softly as he scooped the boy into his arms and settled him onto his hip. He carried the boy into his en suite bathroom, setting him gently on the counter.

Peter sat there quietly in his soaked pyjamas, hands over his face. He was way too embarrassed to meet Tony’s eyes. Tony simply clasped the boy’s hands, removing them from his face, before using his thumbs to rub reassuring circles on the areas between his thumb and other fingers. The older man then pulled the boy into a comforting hug, murmuring, “You don’t have to hide from me, Petey. It’s okay, nothing to feel bad about.” Peter whined, burying his face into Tony’s neck instead. “Shh, you’re okay. It’s just me, buddy. No one’s judging you.” Peter hid his face more, but when Tony finally pulled away, the boy didn’t move to cover his face again. Tony hid a smile. Score one in parenting! 

Tony gently helped the ashamed boy out of his wet clothes, murmuring gentle reassurances to ease the kid’s shame. Peter let out an ashamed whine when Tony gently slipped the boy’s soggy pyjamas bottoms and boxers off. But Tony was quick to rub the kid’s back, reminding him, “You’re fine, kiddie, it’s just me.” 

Wetting a cloth with warm water, Tony gently wiped the boy‘s body clean, taking extra care with his privates. Peter sat on the counter top awkwardly, his face flushed red as he was wiped off. He had no idea how he could face Tony ever again after this. 

"I'm sorry I peed my pants like a baby," Peter whispered shamefully." 

“Oh Pete, it's okay, I swear. It was just an accident, it doesn't make you a baby at all, buddy. None of this is your fault," Tony reassured the boy, pulling him into a comforting hug. 

"Do you want to have a quick rinse?” Tony asked. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.” 

Peter nodded. He felt dirty, and he could still smell the lingering smell of urine. Tony lifted the boy off the counter and carried him to the shower, rubbing his back and saying, “Take your time, alright? Will you be okay here on your own?” 

Peter didn’t want Tony to leave. But even he knew that asking the man to stay would be too humiliating at his age. So he reluctantly nodded his head. 

Tony ruffled the kid’s hair and said, “Alright, I’m gonna change quickly, and I’ll be right back. Yell if you need me.” Peter burned bright red at Tony’s words as he looked down, refusing to look at the man’s clothes, soaked because of him. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered sadly, voice laced with shame. 

“No no no, buddy. Shh, not your fault at all,” Tony soothed, pulling the boy into a quick hug and squeezing his shoulders. 

He stood up and helped the boy close the shower curtains, and left the bathroom. As he closed the bathroom door behind him, Peter’s small voice called out, “Wait! Please don’t close the door.” Tony quickly pushed the door open a little wider, soothing, “Alright buddy, it’s ajar. I’ll be right back, okay?” 

Tony hurried to his room, where he quickly showered and changed. In no time at all, he had sped back to the boy’s bathroom, armed with a huge, fluffy towel of his own. It was so huge, it would swallow the small boy whole. But he knew the boy liked it, and liked the security the towel provided. 

He knocked on the bathroom door, before entering to find Peter rinsing off. As Peter finished, Tony opened the shower curtain and knelt down to Peter’s height, holding out the towel. The kid gratefully rushed into the towel, letting Tony gently pat him dry. The man then wrapped the young boy into the towel and pulled him into a tight, comforting hug. 

Tony set the younger boy on his hip again and walked out of the en suite bathroom, stepping back into the kid’s room. Peter had turned stiff in his arms, and Tony knew the reality of the kid’s accident had probably just hit him as the boy’s awareness sunk in, making the kid stressed out. He gently rubbed Peter’s back a little, hoping to provide some form of reassurance. 

Now clean, Peter was no longer distracted by the urine all over his clothes. Instead, he could fully focus on the shame coiling deep within him. He had wet himself all over Mr Stark and the couch, making such a huge mess. And Pepper has seen everything, Morgan too. Morgan who was only five, a whole six years younger than him, but who he’s sure has been accident-free ever since her potty training. Yet she had watched him wet all over himself and her father, and he had ruined her furniture and the carpet. Some big brother he was. 

Tony had promised that he loved him still, and that he wouldn’t send him away. Relieved as Peter was, he knew that didn’t mean that the man was completely okay with the accident. And he knew he was never gonna be allowed to sit on Tony’s lap ever again. It was sad, really, that his first time today had also been his last. 

He felt awkward around the man, and guilty too. How could he not, after peeing all over him and making a mess of his clothes and living room? 

So he sat up straight in the man’s arms, his guard up, ready to bolt if Tony changed his mind about not being mad at him. He’d miss Tony’s hugs, and he’d miss cuddling up to the guy in his lap, but he figured Tony would never let him do all that again. 

Peter found himself being set down onto the edge of his bed, still wrapped in the towel. Swiftly, Tony grabbed Peter’s favourite pyjamas from the closet, followed by discretely opening the drawer to retrieve a fresh pull-up. He placed the clothes at the side of the bed, before turning to Peter and asking softly, “Now, do you need any help getting dressed?” 

Peter knew he was too old to want Tony to dress him, but his need for comfort outweighed the embarrassment and he found himself nodding quietly. 

“Lift your arms for me, buddy.” Tony slipped the pyjamas top over the boy’s head, helping him into the comfy material, before gently rolling up the too-long sleeves. Then he knelt down and held out the fresh pull-up, threading Peter’s feet through the sides of the pull-up, before pulling it up to the kid’s thighs. “Up,” he coaxed gently, and Peter obediently lifted his bottom to allow Tony to slide the pull-ups over his naked form. Tony carefully adjusted the pull-up, smoothing our the leakage tabs at the kid’s crotch to ensure it wouldn’t leak in the middle of the night. Then he helped Peter into the pyjamas bottoms, adjusting the waistline and pulling out his pyjamas top to hide the pull-up from view. 

“Bedtime, kiddo,” Tony said softly, squeezing his shoulder a little. But Peter was too troubled to go to sleep. He began to worry – was Tony mad? were things awkward? was Pepper mad at him? what did the girls think of their supposed big brother now? what if Tony was lying and didn’t love him anymore? He chewed anxiously on his lip, spacing out for a second. 

Tony looked at his kid and knew right away that Peter was worrying. The boy was often a ball of anxiety, and Tony knew that his accident had definitely worsened his self-esteem, probably causing all his self-doubt and insecurities to come creeping in. 

“Hey, what’s going on in that mind of yours, kiddo?” Tony asked gently, reaching out as he tenderly brushed Peter’s hair out of his eyes. 

Peter startled a little and looked up to meet Tony’s concerned gaze. A mess of emotions crossed his face. To his embarrassment, fresh tears sprung to his eyes as the stress of the night caught up to him. 

Tony hastily sat down at the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around the distressed boy, pulling the boys head onto his shoulder. “Move in a little, buddy,” Tony urged as he gently shifted Peter so that the pair were more comfortably settled into bed. 

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as Peter sat stiffly next to his father-figure, allowing Tony to hug him, but not making any move to lean into the man’s touch. Having fully woken up and regained his awareness, he was too embarrassed to accept the man’s comfort after having literally peed all over the man and being changed like a baby on the table. And a part of him was scared too – scared that Tony didn’t want him to cuddle up anymore against him, that Tony wanted as little physical contact with him as possible to avoid getting peed on again. And it would be too humiliating if he leaned in, and had Tony subtly shift away, or have the man feel uncomfortable. So Peter stayed stiff, afraid to move, afraid to risk Tony’s love.

Peter’s awkwardness and shame didn’t escape Tony, and he couldn’t blame the boy – anyone would be embarrassed after having such an accident in front of everyone. 

“Wanna sit on my lap?” Tony patted his lap, rubbing Peter’s back as he attempted to guide the boy over. He remembered the way Peter had wanted to badly to sit there earlier, and how he lit up when Tony lifted him on – he figured this would cheer the kid up and admit it, he enjoyed it when Peter snuggled up in his lap. But to his surprise, the boy backed away, shaking his head. 

“You don’t?” Tony furrowed his brow in confusion, trying to squash down the undeniable pinprick of hurt. 

“I shouldn’t be allowed in your lap,” Peter mumbled. 

“Nonsense, of course you’re allowed!” Tony look even more confused. 

“I can’t. The last time I sat there, I went pee pee all over you, you shouldn’t let me on your lap anymore,” Peter explained sadly, his head hanging as he refused to meet Tony’s eyes. 

“Oh, buddy,” Tony sighed. “C’mere, Petey.” Tony reached out and gently lifted the boy up, placing him onto his lap. 

Peter resisted a little, sitting stiffly on his mentor’s lap, still embarrassed about his accident. Tony could sense his shame so he gently soothed, “It’s okay buddy, nothing to feel bad about.“ He began to rub the kid’s back gently until Peter relaxed a little, his shoulders losing its previous tension. He rested his head against his mentor’s chest, clinging to the comfort. 

“I’m still allowed in your lap?” Peter whispered shyly, not meeting Tony’s eyes. He fiddled with the thread of his pyjamas top, afraid of Tony’s response. 

Tony guided Peter’s head down onto his chest again and enveloped the smaller boy in a hug, holding him close. “You’ll always be allowed in my lap, buddy. That doesn’t change. Tonight isn’t gonna change anything, alright?” 

Peter sniffled at that, shoulders sagging with relief. Losing Tony over something he couldn’t help doing would have really hurt. He snuggled impossibly close to his father-figure, enjoying the comfort. 

But then he remembered the soaked couch and the stain on the carpet, and he stiffened again. “What about the mess outside?” he whimpered. 

“Shh, Pepper and I’ll take care of it. Nothing for you to worry about.” Tony reassured him. 

“B-but it’s my mess...” Peter whimpered. 

“It’s okay kiddo. Let us handle it. It’s our job to take care of you,” Tony patted his back gently. 

Peter nodded, letting out a little whine as he thought of the mess outside. Tony soothed him, stroking his hair until the boy calmed down. He didn’t move until Peter once again fell asleep on his lap, this time snugly protected in a fresh pull-up. 

———

Back in the present, Tony spreads a changing mat onto the bed, before gently settling his kid into a lying down position on the mat. He moves to the closet to grab a fresh pull-up, smiling at the paw patrol designs. 

He tugs the boy’s pyjamas pants down, leaving Peter exposed in just his soggy yellow pull-up. The stars on the surface had disappeared, a clear wetness indicator. Peter blushes as always, embarrassed by his wetting problems. Tony gently rips open the sides of the pull-up and swiftly slides the soaking wet garment off the boy, rolling it up and disposing it into Peter’s diaper pail. Peter squirms and whines in embarrassment, but quietens down as Tony shushes him gently, murmuring reassuring words of comfort. 

Peter fights the urge to cover his privates, embarrassed that at eleven he still wants his father-figure to clean him up. Tony gently runs a wet wipe across his privates, removing all traces of pee. He seems to sense Peter’s mild distress and rubs the kid’s arms gently, murmuring, “It’s okay, kiddo, it’s just me.” 

Tony then lifts Peter’s legs into the air, causing Peter to blush even more as cold wipes are run across his bottom. When that’s over, Tony gently sprinkles some powder, then opens up the fresh pull-up. 

Peter is embarrassed, yet he admits that he enjoys being taken care of for once. He feels Tony thread his ankles through the leg opening of the fresh pull-up, before obediently lifting his bottom to allow Tony to pull the pull-up all the way up. Tony adjusts the pull-up, tugging at the crotch area to make sure it’s comfortable for Peter, before helping him into a new pair of joggers. 

“Okay, all done,” Tony says softly, cleaning his own hands. Peter sits up and shyly thanks Tony, who’s quick to wrap an arm around the boy and lift him into his lap once again. Peter leans into the touch, thankful for his place in a family constantly so accepting of his wetting troubles. 

Dinner and movie night proceed without a hitch, and all too soon, Peter finds himself falling asleep in the middle of the second movie, curled up on Tony’s lap. 

As the credits roll, Tony discretely pulls back Peter’s joggers for a quick check. As expected, the kid has heavily wet himself. 

Tony lifts the kid into his arms, careful not to wake him, before carrying to his room. He stops at the closet to pick out a fresh pull-up to get Peter changed into, then carefully lays the boy down on his bed and gently tugs off his pants. 

Tony makes quick work of removing the soiled yellow pull-up. Just then, Peter wakes up, and groggily mumbles, “Whats going on?” 

Tony smiles reassuringly at the confused boy, saying, “Nothing’s going on buddy. Just a quick change and you can go back to bed.” 

“Oh.” Peter blushed as he gains awareness of his surroundings, just in time to feel the soggy pull-up being removed. He realises that he had wet himself when he fell asleep during the movie and feels the familiar embarrassment of an accident. He lies there exposed, waiting for Tony to wipe him.

“I’m sorry I had an accident,” Peter says meekly, as Tony lifts his legs to wipe his bottom again. 

“Shh, none of that buddy. You know it’s not your fault, and this isn’t a big deal,” Tony reminds him reassuringly. 

Peter nods shyly and waits as Tony helps him into a fresh pull-up and clean pants. 

Tony then tucks the young boy up into bed, whispering, “Goodnight, kiddo. I love you.” 

Peter smiles, already almost asleep again as he mumbles, “Love you too, dad.”


End file.
